Handsome and the Beast
by Akira Yuki-01
Summary: sasori yang ngaku-ngaku pria tertampan di desanya, harus terjebak di dalam goa berbentuk kastil dengan makhluk buruk rupa yang di panggil nona oleh para pelayannya, seperi apakah nasibnya sekarang? please read and review nya,


HANDSOME AND THE BEAST

Di sebuah desa kecil bernama sunagakure tinggallah dan hiduplah seorang pria remaja a.k.a teeny boy bernama akasuna no sasori dengan neneknya bernama chiyo jayo sentosa, kenapa namanya begitu? Karena saya mendapat penglihatan bahwa ibunya nenek chiyo itu berasal dari jawa.

Yah,,,, nenek chiyo sudah tua jadi dia tidak bisa menjadi ninja lagi untuk melangsungkan hidup meraka. Mereka memang miskin, mereka tinggal di gubuk reyot yang sebentar lagi jika kena angin tumbang. Walaupun begitu, sasori menjadi (err,,apa ya sebutannya untuk orang tertampan di desa? *author geblek. Hehe,,kalo perempuan kan bunga desa, tapi kalo untuk laki-laki apa ya? Oke kita sebut saja dengan akar desa! Yey! Sasori jadi akar desa *readers : sweatdrop) sasori terkenal sebagai akar desa karena mukak nya yang baby face and unyu itu sampai pengen author timbuk pake bantal tapi taku di hajar sama sasori FG, dan sifatnya yang baik hati dan pengertian kepada warga dan neneknya, pengertian itu di tunjukkan dengan dia membangun toko boneka di depan gubuknya untuk menghidupi dia dan nenknya.

"yey…sasori kun hebat!" –sasori FC-

"yah,,itulah aku!"*sambil ngedipkan sebelah matanya –sasori-,

Baiklah readers yang membac a fict ini dimanapun kalian berada, terimalah dengan senang hati, lahir dan batin fict gaje dari author amatir ini yang berjudul "HANDSOME AND THE BEAST"

Desclaimer : NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO

BEAUTY AND BEAST © WALT DISNEY

Warning : gaje, OOC, typo(s), aneh dll

Attention : setelah baca di ripiuw yah,, apa aja deh isinya,

**oOo**

"huh,,apa-apaan ini masak pria berwajah tampan seperti ini bekerja membuat boneka sih, menyebalkan!" keluh sasori yang lagi ngejahit bagian tangan boneka di depan jendela gubuknya, *hah? Apa-apaan ini? Masak akar desa yang baik hati ngeluh sih, ternyata author telah di tipu! *di timpahi sama jarum bercunnya sasori

"nenek,, apakah tidak ada pekerjaan yang lebih seru kah, selain membuat boneka? Seperti bergabung dengan organisasi penjahat yang misterius dan dikenal orang gitu?"

"tidak sasori,uhuk, cepat selesaikan kerjamu dan berhentilah menghayal, stelah ituantarkan boneka itu ke desa sebelah tempat tuan kakuzu!" kata nenek sasori yang berbicara terbatuk-batuk sambil me make-up-i wajahnya(?)

"hah? Mengantar barang? Kenapa harus aku?"

"kau tidak lihat apa? Uhuk, nenek mu ini sudah tuha, uhuk-uhuk!" kata chiyo sambil berdiri dari kursi make-up dan menunjuk-nunjuk wajah tua nya

"hah…..(*sasori sweatdrop melihat muka tua neneknya yang terbalut make up), kenapa kalau kau sudah sadar kalau kau itu tua, tapi masih me make-up-i wajah keriput mu itu!"

"hahahahahaha,,uhuk-uhuk, aku kan ada arisan di desa sebelah, khukhukhu,"

"TAPI KAU KAN SUDAH TUA!"

"sasori, dengarkan aku,, kita ini miskin loh," kata chiyo dengan nada memelas

"aku tahu itu,"

"hmph! Uang arisan itu lumayan loh untuk beli baju buat lebaran,uhuk, yasudah aku pergi dulu, jangan lupa antar tangan boneka itu ke tuan kakuzu, oh iya,uhuk kereta kuda nenek pake yah, nanti kau jalan kaki saja ke sana uhuk-uhuk nenek sedang sedang tidak sehat"

"UAPPA?"

"Da,,Da,, sasori chan," brukk, nenek chiyo menutup pintu gubuk dan melangkah pergi ke arisan.

Batin sasori sambil jingrak-jingkrak : 'hah! Apa-apaan itu, seorang nenek berkata kata-kata kasar seperti itu dengan wajah watados kepada cucunya sendiri, sialan kau nenek, andaikan orang tua ku masih hidup, pasti aku akan mengabaikanmu,kau pikir karena kau tua hatiku akan luluh,cih..lihat saja, tidak akan ku antar kan barang ini!

"huuh,,," sasori meghela nafas kecapekan akibat jingkrak-jingkrak lalu duduk di kursi depan jendela gubuk, "tapi kenapa yah, perasaan ku tidak enak jika aku tidak mengantar barang ke desa sebelah?" sasori merenungi perasaan cemasnya

1 menit

2 menit

3 menit

**oOo**

Di perjalanan menuju desa sebelah, nenek chiyo menemukan sebuah kastil besar, oh bukan, itu adalah goa,atau lebih tepatnya goa berbentuk kastil, (reader dapat membayangkan seperti apakah rupa goa berbentuk kastil? Author aja gak bisa membayangkannya *author gak imgoa berbentuk kastilnatif!)

Karena rasa penasaran chiyo yang lebih besar sampai mengalahkan besarnya usianya, chiyo pun masuk ke pintu goa berbentuk kastil dengan pikiran ' bangunan aneh, tapi mewah, semoga saja di dalamnya ada harta karun yang banyak' setelah berada di dalam goa berbentuk kastil, mata chiyo membelalak melihat interior rumah yang begitu mewah

"wah,, sudah ku duga,,"

"permisi, anda mencari sesuatu?" tiba-tiba terdengar suara dari sebuah kacamata,

"dia itu penyusup, ayo usir dia!" terdengar suara lagi dari sebuah tulang yang berada di sebelah kaca mata.

"tidak, kurasa, dia tidak punya niat jahat,"

"tapi jika nona tahu, dia pasti akan marah"

"wah,, kalian bisa bicara? Siapa kalian?" chiyo menghampiri tulang dan kacamata itu.

"kami adalah pengawal setia nona, perkenalkan aku adalah kacamata"

Bukannya berkenalan, si tulang malah menyuruh chiyo untuk pergi

"cepatlah pergi, atau kau akan celaka jika nona melihatmu!"

"hmm, nona?" chiyo memiringkan kepala pertanda tidak mengerti *dasar lemot!

Tiba-tiba muncul suara mengerikan yang muncul dari seseorang yang menuruni tangga,

"UAAARRGHH! SIAPA YANG MEMBUAT BERISIK DI DALAM ISTANAKU!"

"itu no-nona,"

"KHUKHUKHU,TERNYATA TIKUS KECIL YA, SEDANG APA KAU DI SINI HAH?" makhluk misterius menyeramkan yang memakai jubah itu pun menghampiri chiyo, dan mencekiknya,

"no-nona dia hanya orang tua yang tersesat, biarkan dia pulang" kata si kacamata

"DIAM KALIAN!" si tulang dan si kacamata ciut

"le-lepasakan aku, uhuk uhuk"

"LEPAS, KATAMU EH? Kau pikir karena kau tua hatiku akan luluh? Akan ku masukkan kau ke penjara!"

**oOo**

1 jam 24 menit

1 jam 25 menit

1 jam 26 menit

Oy sasori berapa lama merenungnya!

"Oh..iya..aku baru ingat kenapa perasaanku gak enak kalau gak pergi, karena bonus kalau mengantar boneka itu kan daging class-s, wkwkwk sebagai kaum kismin itu adalah hal yang tidak bole di sia-siakan, jika aku mendapatakan daging class-s itu tidak akan ku bagi dengan nenek, rasakan itu orang tua HAHAHA!" sasori tertawa iblis bersamaan dengan nona yang menertawakan chiyo di dalam penjara

Akhirnya, sasori pergi ke desa sebelah dengan niat yang gak baik kepada neneknya, akibatnya neneknya di sekap oleh makhluk misterius buruk rupa di dalam goa berbentuk kastil, bagaimanakah nasip nenek chiyo? Seperti apakah bentuk nona buruk rupa itu? Dan akankah sasori mendapatkan daging class-s nya? Tunggu kelanjutannya di chapter depan, karena cerita ini tidak semuanya mengikuti cerita beauty and the beast,

* * *

**oke sasori waktunya closing, JENG,,JENG,,**

sasori : uhh, masak yang closing aku juga seh? oke, baiklah sekian dulu cerita pertama, jadi untuk reader review ya please,,*kasih efek mata sedih* biar si author ini lanjuti cerita duplikasi nya ini PLakk,,*di lempar semangka* (enak aja duplikasi! itu cuma inspirasi tauk) hah,, terserahlah, oi yang ngaku FG dan FC ke ripiuw dong kalo gak nanti aku gak di bayar dan aku semakin miskin... huwee!

TBC


End file.
